1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to culinary utensils and especially to a ventable steam cover for use with cookery.
In particular, the steam cover of this invention concerns an enclosure device for cooking foods within a modified atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior attempts have been made in the field of culinary arts for providing apparatus to facilitate and improve upon cooking procedures and the preparation of foods.
In connection with heat treatment of foods, several prior devices incorporated self-basting covers to promote the condensation of vaporized juices of foods and to direct and redistribute the juices over the foods. Many of those devices utilized perforated covers as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,598,222 and 1,735,589. A disadvantage of those covers was that there was no ventilation control. A further shortcoming was that those prior devices provided a rather narrow annular marginal portion or lip and were designed for use with corresponding size roasting pots or frying pans and therefore were not readily interchangeable for use with different cookery.
The prior art also included covers that utilized an absorbent material for collecting vaporized grease from these escaping gases. Although a vented cover was utilized in conjunction with a cooking utensil as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 926,163, that cover did not utilize a hooded vent and further did not provide protection for the user's hand from inadvertently being burned by the escaping gases.